h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Evie McLaren
Evie McLaren is one of the main protagonists in the spin-off series Mako: Island of Secrets, played by Gemma Forsyth. Description Evie is Zac's girlfriend. She goes to the same school as Zac and Cam go to. She feels that Zac is hiding something from her and wants to be trusted. She also did not trust Lyla, Nixie and Sirena, but mostly Lyla, because she was the closest to Zac and she felt jealous. Late in season 1, Evie finds out all about the mermaids and Zac. The sudden revelation slows things down and Evie is given time to think the situation through and decide it was wrong not to trust the mermaids. However, in the beginning of season 2, she becomes anxious that Ondina and Mimmi will hurt Zac in the process of drawing out his powers, so she ends up swimming into the Moon Pool to interrupt the spell. Her being in the moon pool on a full moon caused her to become a mermaid not by her own will. Evie is a good looking, easy going, sporty girl with a strong work ethic and plenty of ambition to get ahead in life. She always has been a battler. Nothing has ever been delivered to her on a silver platter. Whatever she's achieved, she's done it herself. Apart from working hard at school, she also works the small shop/dive business outlet at the Ocean Cafe. Evie stocks and sells sporty beachwear items, as well as booking the scuba diving tours and other aquatic activities that her father runs off the local beaches. A keen triathlete, she trains hard on the beach and in the water, which is how she and Zac originally met and began dating. Both share a love of the beach and an active lifestyle, so it was inevitable that out of shared training sessions romance would blossom. When Nixie, Sirena and Lyla appear on the scene, Evie notices the rather odd, unusual out-of-towners, but only begins to resent their presence when Zac spends increasing amounts of time with them instead of her. Worried that her life is about to come crashing down, Evie cannot help but become suspicious, especially of Lyla. She and Zac used to have something really good going on. Is this newcomer going to mean the end of that? By the end of series 1, Evie finally found out all about Zac and the mermaids and was able to embrace her boyfriend's differences. She apologized to Lyla and the others for judging them too quickly and she became a part of the group. In season 2, she will become a mermaid.http://makomermaids.zdfe-b2b.de/Mako_Mermaids_Media_Kit.pdf Her relationship with Mimmi and Ondina is unknown. Becoming a Mermaid On the night of the seventh cycle, when Zac was struggling to fight the pull of the moon drawing him to Mako, Evie joined Sirena and Cam to keep him from leaving. Ondina and Mimmi disrupted this by using their powers to throw Cam aside and kidnap Zac. They took him to Mako Island without explanation. Evie and Cam took the boat out to Mako, Evie anxious that Ondina and Mimmi would hurt Zac in the process of draining his powers. Unaware that the full moon was overhead, Evie swam in through to the moon pool, appearing next to Zac right at the time the moon passed overhead. Evie initially believed that she would not become a mermaid, and Zac disagreed. The next day, he followed her out to the docks, where she got herself wet purposefully (to prove to Zac he was wrong) and fell in - transforming for the first time. Mermaid Powers Evie possesses the magical ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. Just like Sirena, Ondina and Mimmi, she has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Quotes *'Evie:' (to Zac) It's lucky I love you for who you are, not what you are. Trivia *Evie will become a mermaid in Season Two of Mako: Island of Secrets. It has been confirmed with a picture posted on Jonathan M. Shiff's twitter page. *Evie's character's last name has been confirmed as McLaren, the same as the last name of Angus McLaren, the actor who plays Lewis on H2O: Just Add Water, the previous mermaid show. Evie's Gallery File:evie.JPG File:Evie.png File:Zac and Evie.jpg File:Evie shopping.jpg File:Carly and Evie.JPG File:Evie finds out.JPG File:Mako Halloween.jpg File:Mako Friends.jpg File:evieswimming.JPG File:Only As Young As You Feel.png File:Evie Transformed.png File:Evie As Pink Mermaid.png File:ZacEvieCamSirena1.jpg File:CamEvie.jpg File:Evie2.jpg File:Evie3.jpg File:Posidon And Tiny Evie.jpg File:Evie Smiling.jpg File:ZacEvie2.jpg File:ZacEvie.jpg File:Evie looking at Zac's tail.png File:Evie and Cam in Diving Gear.png File:35.JPG File:eviesirena.JPG File:evieerik.JPG File:eviezac2.JPG File:24566.JPG File:eviesad.JPG File:evieseason2.JPG References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Humans Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Secret keepers Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2